


The Cable Guy

by Cranky_ol_Fangirls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_ol_Fangirls/pseuds/Cranky_ol_Fangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has Castiel try some sexy role play with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cable Guy

There was a knock at the motel room door.

 

Now, Dean’s natural response was to flinch then cautiously see who was there. Considering that he had very few friends and that his line of work is prone to unwanted and _deadly_ guests it was a completely rational reflex. Yet tonight he not only _rushed_ to answer the door, he did so while _still in his robe_.

 

_He wasn’t even dressed!_

 

Reaching the door, he took a moment to compose himself: tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his robe, nervously ran a hand through his hair, _checked his breath_. He never did this much for a girl. Ever.

 

_Was he possessed?_

 

He took a deep breath and opened the door with passionate conviction to reveal…

 

Castiel.

 

Castiel _in a cable installer uniform._

 

Castiel in a cable installer uniform _with a matching tool kit._

 

Castiel in a cable installer uniform with a matching tool kit _all of which seemed suspiciously legit._

 

Well… This explained everything.

 

Carry on, my wayward son. Carry on.

 

“About time you showed up, dude!” exclaimed Dean, barely containing the smile that threatened to spread wide across his face. “My show starts in twenty minutes and my TV is still messed up!”

 

“Do you mean the program with the Dr. Sexy character you like so much?” Castiel asked without missing a beat.

 

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean groaned, his tone frustrated but awash with affection. “You need to stay in character for this to work.”

 

“Okay…” the angel tilted his head to the left, processing Dean’s feedback with very little success, “I will attempt to repair your television… sir?”

 

Dean could help but chuckle, though he immediately felt bad because it was obvious that Cas was trying very hard. With a fond sigh, he gestured for the angel to come in.

 

“Don’t worry Cas, you’re doing great.” Dean reassured the angel, before adding lecherously, “Besides, practice makes perfect.”

 

THE END


End file.
